DANCE WITH ME
by DaPaNDaZz
Summary: An L/J action drama thing. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO GOT ME TO COME TO MY SENSES! I DELETED THIS AND REPOSTED IT AND I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL THAT GOT ME TO POST THIS NEXT CHEPTER-- AND YES CHAPTER 2 IS UP AND CHAPTER 3 IS COMING SOON!
1. DWM-The start

Dance With Me -----

Dance With Me -----  
Hi! I'm DaPaNDaZz! This is my first L/J HP fic so...be nice.... (most of my fanfics ended up sucky so i dont expect much for this one!)  
  
-----  
  
James Potter groaned. He sat up, his back aching. He stretched and did a few exercises (as he usually does. He likes to keep fit) He looked into the mirror at the dark messy hair, strong, tall, and quite handsome 13 year old looking back at him.  
  
He looked at the calander. "Cool" He said aloud. "Sirius should be comin' over today."   
  
He quickly got dressed, brushed his teeth, and hair (it still looks as messy as ever) and ran downstairs.   
  
"Hey, sweety"   
  
"Hey mum. Sirius is comin' over today 'member?"  
  
"How could i forget." She groaned. She liked Sirius, but he often annoyed her. She had to admit he was funny though.  
  
James jumped up after eating and ran outside, waiting for Sirius. After about 20 minutes he heard a voice from behind.  
  
"Yo! James!" A boy with long-ish black hair came running up, a goofy grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Hey Sirius! Whats up?" He said grinning.  
  
"Wanna see the new and improved, Oddball?" Oddball was Sirius' owl. James seriously thought anyone buying Sirius an owl wouldve thought twice. Sirius was bound to kill it any day now.  
  
"Um.... ok" He was grinning wider now knowing something was weird.  
  
The two boys ran to Sirius' place to see the, now rainbow colored, and sparkly, owl.  
-----  
Lily Evans sat up. She grinned. A new day! She frowned a bit when she heard Petunia downstairs yelling at mom. she sighed and got up, still smiling slightly.  
  
She got up and put on clothes quickly, then ran into the bathroom, throwing her hair into a sloppy bun, she ran downstairs.  
  
"Hey, Mom!"  
  
"Hi," Her mom said wondering what had Lily so excited.  
  
"Whats up?" Her father asked  
  
"Nothing! Can I visit my friends today? You dont need to take me, I'll go myself, just can I?"  
  
"Sure!" Lilys father said, her mother and Petunia didnt like that but Mr. Evans loved seeing how Wizards and witches got around.  
  
"Yes! Thank you dad!" She ran over and hugged her dad then ran upstairs to get ready to go.  
  
-----  
  
"The poor thing! How could you do that to poor little Oddball!?" Julianna Write said. She was Sirius' next door neighbor, who was also at Hogwarts (same year) With them.  
  
"Well I like it!" Sirius said. James sighed. the fight had been going on for a few hours and he was bored sick. Just then a flash of red hair came falling out of the fireplace.  
  
James jumped up.  
  
"Lily! Finally someone to talk to while these two bother each other!"  
  
Lily grinned then looked at Oddball. She grabbed him and stroked him.  
  
"Awww poor Oddy, is Sirius torturing you AGAIN"  
  
James made a face as Sirius began to argue with her too.  
  
"Not you too...." He groaned flopping backwards onto a chair.  
  
Lily giggled.   
  
"Having fun James?" James answered, his voice muffled from the pillow she just shoved in his face.  
  
"Da Time uf my wife" Lily giggled and took away the pillow he took a deap breath   
  
"Could you tell what I said?"  
  
Sirius grinned  
  
"Not really,"  
  
"Yeah we could!" Julianna argued  
  
"NO, we couldnt!"  
  
Lily groaned. James raised a brow.  
  
"Having fun Lil'?" He shoved a pillow in her face and smirked as she pushed it away.  
  
-----  
  
A cold whisper swept through the room as a young man walked up to a turned chair, The person sitting in it, however was not visable.  
  
"Sir, we've found them"  
  
A high cruel voice responded,  
  
"Good, good." He drawled. he sighed a bored sigh and turned to the young man.  
  
"S-sir? What do we do now?"  
  
"Do we have someone at Hogwarts? To make sure the plan works?"  
  
"Y-yes sir, We have."  
  
"good. That'll be all."  
  
The man bowed and backed away slowly, till he was out the door.   
  
-----  
  
A cruel high pitched laugh filled the air, and James Potter sat upright, gasping for breath.  
  
His mom ran in.  
  
"Are you ok hun?"  
  
He knew what he had seen. though he didnt remember the dream,   
  
"I-I saw him.."  
  
"Saw who?"  
  
"Voldemort or whatever... He was in my dream..."  
  
She shuddered at the name.  
  
"You shouldnt say his name, your just like your father sometimes... Well its ok hun, it was just a dream, I doubt it was true.."  
  
"yeah..." he started to calm down "Yeah your right.."  
  
"Just go back to sleep, tomorrow we go to Diagon Alley, you need your rest."  
  
"ok" He said as he pulled the blankets up over himself.  
  
His mom left but he couldnt sleep. He decided he should tell someone about his dream.  
he grabbed some parchment and a quill,  
  
"Sirius," He wrote.  
"I had the weirdest dream... I dont know why its startling me so much...hm...I think it might be true...I hadta tell someone to...kind of get this off my back... Well I saw Voldemort.... I think I was seeing what hes doing now... He's... Trying to get someone at Hogwarts... He's got someone to go there already too..."  
  
He stopped writing, he couldnt remember anymore...  
  
"I cant remember what else happened... So I guess thats it... are you going to Diagon Alley tomorow? Please respond ASAP."  
  
then he signed it "James".  
  
-----  
  
Sirius awoke to a loud pecking at his window. He glanced at the clock.  
he groaned. He looked out the window only to be face-to-face with a large firey colored owl. He grinned. Sirius and James had made James' owl, Vacca, look like fire (they actually took a picture of raging fires and put it on him with a spell...the fire moves and smells real too!!)   
  
He opened the window and a burning smell entered his nostrils. He took the letter from it and read.   
  
"hmmm.... strange" He grabbed a quill and wrote a response on the back.  
  
"James, I dunno, sounds kinda weird. Probably just a weird dream. Yeah I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. At about 3. Meet me at the Leaky Couldron? Lily's gunna be there too. Hope you can come at that time! If not reply a good time and I'll tell Lily. Or you could. I dunno. Dont worry about that dream, man, its probably nothing."  
  
He thought for a bit then decided that was good.  
  
"Sincerely, Sirius" He sniggered at how stupid that sounded but left it.  
  
"P.S. I LOVE the new owl look! Howdya do that?" He wrote knowing that he, himself had done most of that to Vacca.  
  
********  
  
The next day, James jumped up. 'It was already noon? wow I slept long!' thought to himself. He got dressed and... tried to get his hair down... then while doing his exercises he heard a thump as lily came tumbling out of the fire place. James didnt notice. He thought the thump was his mom cleaning.   
  
"BOO!!" Someone yelled into his ear. He jumped up on his 76th push up and turned around to see Lily Evans giggling madly as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"What-...What are you doing -... here?" He said, obviously confused.  
  
"Well, just thought I'd stop by!"  
  
James looked at himself. He had no shirt on (He didnt wanna get his shirt all sweety while exercising! Jeez!) and his face was covered in sweat (he did alot of exercising) He made a face and grabbed a towel, wiping his face. He grabbed his shirt and threw it on.  
  
"What were ya doin'?" She asked, obviously hyper.  
  
"Whats it look like? Exercising."  
  
"Oh, I dont know why I asked..." She said. 'boy i sound stupid' she thought.  
  
the clock said 2:30 he ran into the living room and started jumping all over his dad to come to Diagon alley with them.  
  
"Naah, you go. You know where the Floo Powder is." James looked disappointed but then Lily said..  
  
"Oooohh no adults!!" James grinned.  
  
"I solemnly swear I WILL be up to no good!" He said, mimicing the only way to make the map, he and his friends, had created, work.  
  
Lily grinned. they grabbed the Floo Powder and before James' parents could stop them (they had heard James) They were   
  
-----  
  
Sirius Black sat there, drinking a butterbeer in the Leaky Cauldron, when Lily and James walked in laughing. They knew James' parents herd them, and that James would be in big trouble when he got home.  
  
"Wheres...." Sirius started, he had thought James' dad was gunna come.  
  
"We ditched him! Actually he said he didnt want to go.... I almost changed his mind but we left before he could say anything..."  
  
"Cool!" Sirius said, rubbing his hands together mischeiviously.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hello. This is DaPaNDaZz. I know so far its kinda, all good, no bad, just fun stuff, but BELEIVE me, this will be like a soap opera or something after!   
------  
If you have any ideas please tell me... (Like what mischief Sirius, James, and Lily will get into... i dont know yet... hehe)  
------  
PS. I usually get my ideas while daydreaming so if i forget to say something which makes the story confuseing please tell me so i can fix it! thanks!  
  
~DAPANDAZZ~  



	2. DWM-Maggie Mahall

DANCE WITH ME

DANCE WITH ME

~-~

James, Lily, and Sirius drank butterbeers till Remus Peter and Julianna decided to grace them with their presance… an hour too late.

"What the h*ll took you so long!?" James said to Remus and Peter, while Sirius stuck to arguing with Juli.

"Peter came to my house and got attacked by the Venus Fly Trap."

Peter rubbed his bandaged hand and grinned shyly at James who laughed.

"I'm sorry I missed it! So whats her story Sirius?"

"She don't have one!"

"WHAT!? You cant be hanging out with Marauders if you cant even make up a decent lie!"

"Ok, my mom decided I couldn't go until 4 instead of 3. Good enough for you?"

James and Sirius exchanged looks, then looked at what Juli was wearing. Muggle clothes—she liked them. She was wearing a baby blue tube top belly shirt, with short-short cut-offs.

James and Sirius grinned. "Ok!" They said in unision. Juli grinned at Lily.

"If your ever going to be late just put on some boy-worthy clothes." Lily giggled and they followed the boys to Zonko's for a little fun…

~------~

"M-master… What .. erm… what exactly do we plan to do?"

"Kill them. What else _would _we do?"

"Well.. yes I-I know master b-but… why?"

"Are you questioning my decision?"

"No! No sir! I was just c-curious… I'll go if y-you…"

"We are going to kill them because they hold the power to create the person of my downfall…"

The man—still thoroughly confused—just nodded, feeling any more questions would endanger him. He backed slowly out of the room with another bow.

~------~

"STOP! STOP THOSE MEDDLESOME PESTS!"

James and Sirius ran as fast as they could away, laughing too hard for their own good. Remus—with his good eye and nose—spotted them first.

"There they are! Dammit we missed the action!"

"Oh good! Now we cant get in trouble!" Juli said, getting glares from almost all the kids around her.

"That is typical Ravenclaw attitude—why are you in Gryffindor!?" Lily asked as they ran to find James and Sirius

"Coz I'm special!" She said cutely. Julianna and Lily were the two prettiest in their school—even if they were only 13. But Juli had that attitude that put her on the top of the list and Lily in second.

"JAMES! SIRIUS! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Lily screamed. The two boys who were about eight feet away from them and gaining stopped. They turned around and glanced at each other. They always did this and now had it so that their every move was identical to the other one. They walked up and bowed then looked up again.

"Yes, oh queen Lily?"

"Oh shut up! What did you do?"

"Nothing, queen Lily."

"Don't give me that cr*p!"

"I think we might have dumgbombed the minister of magic…"

Juli smacked herself in the head and muttered something very mean under her breath.

Remus sighed and shook his head. "Come on before someone finds us to blame."

"But we are to blame."

"Not me Lily Juli and Peter!"

"Uh huh! By you being our friends you are autpmatically part of it!"

Liyl sighed as they walked away.

~-----~

School came by quickly. Nobody was prepared.

When they got on the train James was looking very serious for a change. _It looks kind of cute…_Lily caught herself thinking. 

"So, James, whats up?" Lily said, wanting to strike some convorsation.

"TRYING to finish ESSAY due TOMORROW!"

"That you were supposed to do over the summer!" Juli pointed out. "No use blaming us if you don't finish it because of lack of quiet!"

James put the quill and parchment away and grinned. "Good point!"

Lily let her jaw drop. "Your just going to stop? Just from that?"

Juli caught her eye and pointed at the mini-skirt and sphegetti strap tank top she was wearing. Lily broke down in laughter.

By the time they arrived at Hogwarts, Julianna and Sirius had nearly ripped each others heads off, and James had actually gotten back to—and finished—his essay for DADA.

When they got to the great hall Sirus' stomach could be heard from a mile away.

"Lets skip the sorting and go right to food!" Sirius suggested to Dumbledore as he made his way by.

Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head "Sorry Sirius! Don't worry the food will be here once we sort these kids!"

~----~ 

Maggie Mahall fiddled with a strand of her golden curly hair as she waited nervously to be sorted. She looked around the room and froze when she saw one boy. He had dark messy hair and looked very strong. He had black rimmed glasses and was very, very cute. Maggie remembered something from a dream she had had… it showed someone that looked just like that but grown… and a woman with red hair… Maggie's jaw dropped when she saw the girl with red hair.

'no way…' she muttered

"MAHALL, MAGGIE!" oh god! It was her turn to be sorted! She walked quickly up and took the hat, placing it on her head.

__

Ah, you are the second of your kind that's come here today… of course you would use yours for better purposes… your very brave I see…your smart also! You would do good in all the houses… even Slytherin… but I think that you should be in….

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. Maggie was slightly confused but pulled the hat off and headed to the table.

The only seat left was next to the red haired girl. She took a seat and grinned at the girl.

"Hi."

"Hi, I'm lily, your Maggie, right?"

"Yeah…"

Lily smiled and shook her hand. _Shes shy. _Lily thought as the girl looked around a little frightened.

Maggie looked across the room. An eye caught hers… she looked at the Slytherin boy with the evil grin on his face. She remembered him as a second year transfer student, ENZI, JAAL. She shuddered. Something about him was…

"…and with that, twitterink, butterloo, orblek, tweak!" and when Maggie looked down, there were plates filled with food. She smiled and dug in.

~------~

With the feast ended, Jaal headed towards his new dorm. He smirked and nodded hello to his new friends, Malfoy and Snape. They smirked and followed behind him, like bodyguards. They were a year older than him but obeyed him because of his power.

"When will you get him, Jaal?" Snape asked in barely more than a whisper. Jaal was about to respond when he put out an arm to silence them. He hid back in the shadows as James Potter walked up unsuspectantly…

~-------~

Sorry about the cliffie! Don't worry though, after making all you KIND KIND people wait I decided… Id make the next few quickly! I assure you in a day or two CHAPTER THREE will be UP!

REVIEWERS!

__

Lilly Potter – thanks! I decided that I would continue! And guess what? Its partly because of you! I'm glad you love the story so much! This chapter was boreing cause it was kind of done quickly… next time will be better!

Ariana – Thanks a bunch!

Ecila – sorry i made you wait! Thanks for the review!

Sirius --- you know i hadnt even realized I hadnt brought in Peter and Remus! How stupid of me! Thanks for telling me that!

Harry'sLostSister—thanks for telling me you luv this story—after you told me that I was determined to continue it--- it took me awhile to find the time though! THANKS SOO MUCH!

Jade Chen-- =)

*~*Georgina* -- thanks! Hope you put more chapters up in your story….* **impatiently*** IM WAITING!!!!

The Hairy One--- Your right! HAH! I fixed that though---thanks so much for telling me! Wow i feel dumb now. No wonder only signed in people reviewed… **hits herself on head**

JustMe-You forbade me… how could I stop after thaT? Thanks! *hugs*

Frogger—LOL… I liked your review a lot! hehe it made me laugh! It also helped me decide to continue but I had trouble finding the time as i said to Harry'sLostSister. Thanks a bunch!

Lily Girl—Just to let you know---you're the one that got me going. RIGHT after i got your review i got to work! THANKS SO MUCH!!!!! 

I LOVE YOU ALL WHO TOLD ME TO GET MY @$$ IN GEAR AND CONTINUE! IT MEANT MUCH TO ME SO PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING!


	3. DWM-The mysterious occurence

DANCE WITH ME

DANCE WITH ME

~----~

Lily laughed as Sirius ran in and immediately tackled Juli and began punching her for putting dungbombs in his bed.

It was their first night back at Hogwarts. James had gone to get some food from the kitchens and the rest of the marauders and their friends were here, laughing at Sirius and Juli.

"YOU LITTLE---!" He kept punching her as hard as possible till she cried out in pain, kicked him away, and ran up to her dorm.

"I think you hurt her." Peter said dumbly.

Sirius' temper was a very short fuse… And Juli went a little too far on the first day back. Sirius wouldn't have minded if it were later in the year—don't ask why… I haven't a clue.

Sirius went over and sat on the couch in the corner of the room, near Remus.

"Where's James?" Sirius asked Remus.

"He's been out getting food for the past…" He looked at the clock on the wall. "half hour…"

Sirius got up. "Good. I need time to cool off. I'll go look for him."

Sirius walked out without another word.

~-----~

James groaned as he came-to. The last thing he remembered was a bad pain as though something had been slammed over his head. He tried to move but found it impossible… as if all the bones in his body had been crumbled.

He opened his eyes and saw a pale looking boy, who was in his second year… a slytherin transfer student. He was smiling cruelly.

"Hello, James." He drawled. He was the only slytherin to have ever called him 'James'. James looked around him. 

"Where'd you take me…?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Your still in the school , don't worry—yet. In a few minutes we will be taken away, where the dark lord will have a short chat with you--- and then _kill _you." He said as he fiddled with his wand. He seemed to not care much about what he was doing.

James looked down, he realized he couldn't feel his limbs because serculation was being cut off… and couldn't move because he was tied up. He struggled to free his arms but couldn't manage it. He looked around the room. It was one of those rooms that move around. James had seen it before.

Within minutes two boys in James' year appeared. Malfoy and Snape---oh joy… *sarcastic*

They looked to the other boy. 

"Jaal, Black is looking for _him._ We better move before he tries in here…"

Sirius! James thought. Then before he realized what he was doing he began yelling at the top of his lungs. Jaal jumped in surprise

"Put a silencing charm on him!" He yelled to the older boys

"I-I forget how!"

"THEN GO STOP BLACK FROM DOING ANYTHING!"

~------~

Sirius walked down another staircase.

__

How dull… He thought as he walked around. No one was around.

He turned the corner and walked along checking into all the rooms as he went. Something caught his eye near the Potion's room… someone moving in the shadows!

HE moved closer—the person quickly turned a corner and went out of sight.

Sirius shrugged and continued checking rooms.

When he finished checking inside the potions room he stepped into the corridor and froze. He could hear yelling…

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS GO GET DUMBLEDORE!" he could hear… Sirius chose his first instinct over his second..

his first was to go get Dumbledore

his second was to go do something stupid to help THEN get Dumbledore.

He began running down the corridor—when he noticed the sounds of footsteps behind him. He picked up the pace and started running full speed. He came to the stairs and darted upwards. He nearly fell when he got to the disappearing step but managed to keep going.

He took a sharp left after that and collided with something—someone.

He looked up. Dumbledore! But he was too out of breath to say anything.

Dumbledore helped him up. "Sirius what are you doing here? Go back to your common room please… I have everything under control…"

Sirius was about to argue and tell him about James when he saw the look on Dumbledore's face… _He already knows! _Sirius nodded and watched as Dumbledore hurriedly went down the stairs. Sirius then bolted to the common room.

~----~

I showed Lily the extremely large bruise on my stomach. She 'eeew'ed and I took my seat again.

I sat down and looked into the fire angrily. I mean, Jeesh! I was only playing around! I put some dungbombs in there… BIG DEAL! He put worms in my bed a few years ago! It must be something about that no-first-day-at-Hogwarts pranks James and Sirius made us vow to.

Suddenly Sirius came bounding into the room completely out of breath. Remus—being what he was could sense something was wrong… but that happened to be a little obvious this time.

"Sirius? What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"James—yelling—something about---for me to get--- get help…" He said completely out of breath. "Dumbledore's---Dumbledore's going…"

He collapsed down on the couch in the corner again trying to catch his breath.

(A/N lol I just watched my sister get hit by a car! ---she's ok though… I wouldn't laugh if she got hurt…. Hehehha)

~-------~

Nobody really knew what happened after that. All they knew was that when Dumbledore got to the room, James was standing there, a little dizzy, all alone. Dumbledore knew what had happened but couldn't do anything without proof so he sent James to get some rest.

~------~


End file.
